The Plan That Failed?
by ronslilprincess
Summary: When Harry and Hermione make the plan they are sure it will get Ron to notice Hermione, but what happens when it backfires and Harry falls for her? Chap 4 up!
1. Prolouge

*~*prologue*~*  
  
The sound of the slap rang through the crowd hallway. People stoped to stare at her, but Hermione didn't care. She turned on her heal, not even thinking to be pleased at the shocked look on Ron's face. She walked slowly from the heat of the crowd. When she got away from them she broke into a run to get to her dorm.  
  
When she and Harry had made this plan they thought it would make Ron jealous, not a jerk. Hermione also didn't know it would make Harry fall for her. Neither did Harry.  
  
__________________________________________________________________________________  
  
a/n:Okay it's short but it's the prologue so what can i say? 


	2. The Plan

Harry was the one who came to Hermione with the plan. He knew Ron liked Hermione. It was well know that she liked him too. Harry was tired of hearing this from both sides, so he came up with the plan.  
  
Herm was in the library when Harry approached her. She was deep into a book, not paying attention to her surroundings. Harry came up and tapped her. He sat down in a chair next to her. He looked at her and said, "Hermione how much do you like Ron?"  
  
She looked suprised by this question, but answered. "Alot Harry. You know that."  
  
Harry smiled. "Good." hes said quietly.  
  
"Why is that good?'  
  
"Because I know for a fact that Ron likes you too. I also know he's the jealous type."  
  
"What's your point?" Hermione sighed looking frustrated.  
  
"If Ron thought you were going out with some other guy he would be jealous. He would try harder to get your attention then usual."  
  
"Harry that's nice and all, but hate to tell you I'm not going out with any one."  
  
"You could pretend to."  
  
"Who would I pretend to go out with? You?"  
  
"Nice guess." Harry grinned at her.  
  
"Harry you don't like me. Do you?"  
  
Harry laughed. "Nope. I'm here to help you and Ron."  
  
Hermione looked thoughtful. "Well maybe.....I'll think about it." She then got up and walked to her dorm.  
  
________________________________________________________________________________  
  
a/n:Let me guess.It's boring and stupid right? I knew it..... *walks away sniffing sadly* 


	3. Dreaming

Hermione fell asleep thinking about Harry's plan. She didn't know whether to accept or not. That night she had a strange dream.  
  
~*~*Hermione's Dream~*~*  
  
Hermione was walking through a land of burnt wood and mud pits. There were clocks all over that looked deflated or burnt. She finally came to a big clearing, and Ron was standing the middle of it. He waved her over and smiled. Hermione took a deep breath and said, "Ron will you go out with me?"  
  
Ron shook his head, laughing. "No way," he said meanly. "You took to long. I'm going out with Pansy Parkinson." With that he fell backwards into a bottomless pit.  
  
Hermione sat there alone wondering whether Ron had fell into Tarturus, when a big pair of glasses came at her yelling, "I told you!! Now it's too late. You'll be alone forever!!" Then the glasses started cackling and flew away.  
  
~*~*End Hermione's Dream~*~*  
  
Hermione awoke with a start, and shook her head. "I really need to stop eating chocolate frogs before I go to bed," she muttered. She shook her head, then went off to find Harry.  
  
She found him sitting in the common room with Ron, playing chess. Harry was telling him about regular chess. Ron was so intrigued by the pieces not moving by themselves that he lost.  
  
Hermione grinned, thinking 'typical Ron.' She walked up to Harry, and poked him. "I have something to talk to you about," she said quietly.  
  
Harry nodded, and they went in a separate corner to talk. They sat there until Hermione finally said, "Harry I accept your plan." Harry nodded again, and they went back to Ron to put there plan in action.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
A/n:THis is really one of the worst stories I have ever written. I can't even manage to get the chapter's to look like chapters. Okay I could never do that but still...... 


	4. Lights, Camera, ACTION

Ron glanced at them as they both came back. Then he glared suspiciously at the grins on their faces. He leaned across the table, and poked Harry."What are you guys so happy about?" he asked.  
  
Harry blushed."Well uh...um" he stuttered.  
  
Ron threw him an angry look and said "Well spit it out!!"  
  
Hermione cut in."Harry asked me to go out with him." she said happily."And I said yes. Isn't it exciting?" She grinned at Ron.  
  
A look of understanding filled Ron's face, and then anger. "Great," he muttered with clenched teeth. "Umm.. Hermione can I talk to Harry? Alone please?"  
  
Hermione gave him a confused glance and left the room. After she was gone Ron turned around to glare at Harry.   
  
"What?" Harry said nervously.  
  
Ron sighed and said, "WHY DID YOU DO A THING LIKE THAT FOR???"  
  
Harry glanced around, and said "Ron keep your voice down. Besides it's not like I did anything wrong."  
  
"YOU DIDN'T DO ANYTHING WRONG?!?!?!?YOU DIDN'T DO ANYTHING WRONG?!?YES HARRY YOU DID DO SOMETHING WRONG!!!. YOU ASKED OUT MY GIRL. AND YOU SAY YOU DIDN'T DO ANYTHING WRONG." Ron bellowed, not bothering to keep his voice down.  
  
Harry smirked. "Uh Ron I hate to tell you but she's not your girl. She's not anyone's girl. She's her own person." Harry paused, wondering if he should continue. "And she just decided to go out with me." he said quietly.  
  
Ron glared at Harry. His lips curled into a Malfoy-like grin. "Don't worry Harry." he said. "Hermione will be mine by the end of this year."  
  
Harry smiled as Ron walked away. "That's what I'm planning on," he said to himself.  
  
__________________________________________________________  
  
A/n:Well? Is it okay? Do you like? And Please Don't tell me about short chapters.I ALREADY KNOW!!!!!! 


	5. Shrinking

The next morning when Harry arrived at breakfast Ron was sitting as far away, from their normal spot, as he could get. He walked over and sat next to Hermione. "Looks like it's working already," he said grinning.  
  
"Yeah" Hermione replied, sounding exasperated.  
  
Harry looked into her eyes, finding all emotions hidden. "What's wrong?" he finally asked.  
  
Hermione glanced down at Ron. "Well, I didn't think he would stop talking to you. I thought he might be a little distant. I don't want your friendship ruined beacause of me."  
  
"Well go ask him out then."  
  
Hermione suddenly looked very apprehensive. "I don't think I'll do that." she muttered.  
  
Harry smiled. "Besides once Ron knows we did it for him, then it will be back to normal. Except you know, you guys will be going out."  
  
Hermione slaped Harry playfully, and Ron walked by. He shot them a sour look. "What trouble in paradise already?"  
  
He turned and started to walk away, when Hermione called him. "Ron!" she called at his retreating back. When he was facing Hermione she said "Ron, this is so stupid." At this Ron walked away.   
  
Harry blinked. "Well that went better, then I thought. Come on we have Potions."  
  
Harry and Hermione took their seats, and couldn't help notice Ron already paired up with Neville. They also noticed Neville looked very apprhensive about his new partener, and for good reason to. That day they were reviewing the Shrinking Potion. Ron, too busy paying attention to Harry and Hermione, knocked into the cauldron, getting the potion on Neville's head. His head shrank, and he had to be taken to the hospital. To the suprise of everyone Snape let class out early, because the Slytherins couldn't stop laughing. 


End file.
